Nearly lost
by Youagainstmelover97
Summary: SLASH! I love this paring ... i couldnt help it. Think the ratings needs changing contact me. SLASH dont read. arguments drama and love its an emotional rollercoaster for these two.


AN: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS I OWN NOTHING.

_Heart beats fast,  
colours and promises,  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone.,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_"_You love him don't you?" spoke carla softly as she sat on the sofa looking at her friends tear stained face, she doesn't know why she asks him...she just needs to know for herself.

"Of course i do Carla...from the first kiss I knew it. But guess what...Im an emotiotianly crippled bastard who hurts the people i love the most, and on top of that i was a jackass to the only hope i had of being truly happy." It wasnt up to his usual standard but for how crushed his heart was it was quite true.

From the moment John 'JD' Dorian walked through the door carla could tell him and his lover/boyfriend Perry Cox had had another argument and as the had gone on it looked like, they wouldnt recover.

"I love you perry your my friend but I can see why Bambi was upset...all he wanted to do was give a littler kiss on the cheek but because there were people around you told him to, and i quote 'fuck off juliet' Its not like your relationship is a secret. All he wants to know is that you love him" Carla knew she was being a bit harsh but she also knew that this was the behaviour Perry recognized best.

"I know Carla but-"

BANG!

"What the devil...!"

"SOMEBODY CALL SECURITY!"

"Oh no ... dr reid and dr Dorian are in there."

At those names Carla and Perry made a run for the source of the noise and what they found would later revisit them in their nightmares.  
In the centre of the room stood a tall brunette looking no older than 30 in a hospital holdng a gun...pointed at JD!

"Sir please just calm down, we are only trying to hel-"

"Shut up!" roared the man holding JD at gunpoint and cutting Elliot of mid sentence.

"Mr Daniels...you need help ok thats all we want to do."

If Perry was not so scared for his boyfriends life right about now he would have been proud of how calm JD was managing to keep his voice.

"Sir please just drop the gun." Carla felt the need to scream at this man to stop but knew JD life would be 100 times more at risk if she did so spoke as calmly as possible reminding JD of the first time she ever spoke to him.

"If I put it down all your gonna do is put me under like so lunatic that belongs in an insane asylum, and that isnt me it isnt and if i have to shoot this faggot to prove it i will."

It's a shame he cant see the way he's acting, thought Perry.

"Sir, just give me the gun." JD spoke.

"No!"

"This could all end, just give us the gun"Carla demanded.

"No."

Enter federer, thought Perry. "Look here Mr I-will-pretend-im-normal-despite-the-fact-i-have-a-gun-pointed-at-an-innocent, where do you think killing little miss no-balls is going to get you, the security would have you bfore you even made it to the ground floor, just pass mary sue the gun ... and this can be all over."

"No." that was it...and he shot.

The shot didnt even seem to make a sound as me and the 50 other people that had congregated outside of the room watched in horror and then awe as JD made a swift dive to the floor dodging the bullet. Turning around Mr Daniels made to take a shot at Elliot but JD's suprising new ninja skills he knocked her out of the way.

But not without getting hit.

Running towards JD , who was now sat on the floor, barely noticing the sound of Daniels being dragged away.

"Newbie are you alright, JD are you okay?" Dr Cox was thankful the only people here were now only Barbie and Carla .. thank god ghandi had a day of or we have had to help him birth his kittens.

"Im fine Dr Cox, Just a graze...a few stitches and i will be good as new."

Perry didnt miss the use of formality, although he was the one to demand he call him doctor cox at work.

"Why dont you go home." Suggested Carla timidly as if JD was about to snap i doctor cox's arms.

"but its yours andturks anniversary , and I dont want to worry him."

"you can stay at mine" stated Perry without hesitation.

"ok... I guess" JD knew he looked like a deer caught in headlights but he couldnt help it, he loved Perry but thought that it wasnt requited.

"Just get this sorted out and then we can go." Perry knew what he had to do tongiht... and he was gonna do it right.

An Hour later found JD on the couch in Perry's apartment. Lokking around JD noticed all the small changes that had happened over the course of his and Perry's relationship.

For example where only recording of the red wings games were there now layed a few dvd's like the notebook, Remember me and even season 1-4 of gilmore girls (although that took a lot of begging.)

"You day dreaming again sheila?" Asked Perry.

"Just thinking."

"Well stop because we need to talk." Perry placed his beer on the table looking at JD expectantly.

"About what Perry...you made how you feel pretty clear yesterday, in fact what am i even doing here?" exclaimed JD.

"Baecause i love you!"

Well if that didnt shut JD up nothing could.

and what happened next definently accomplished the silence Perry wanted ... only thing was it wasnt him dominating.

JD's lips on his felt like heaven they were soft and supple and familiar...but Perry wasnt gonna lose control of the relationship. Using his upper body strength he hefted JD up so JD was able to wrap his legs around doctor cox's waist. kneading the perfect curves that made JD ass Perry earned himself a moan form the smaller man, now able to feel the evident buldge forming in JD'S scrubs that he had yet to remove.

"Its been so fucking hard not to touch you today you know. to feel you in any way. And I could have lost you...The last thing i could have ever said to you would of been 'fuck off'."

_**God Im sorry.**_

Perry didnt care if it took all night he would show JD exactly how he felt about him, and he did just that.

During that night Perry whispered millions of sweet nothing into jd's ear.

Declerations of love as he pushed inside him giving the best pleasure to his lover as he could.

"You better have seen the newest episode of Gilmore girls man it rocked." JD was honestly suprised by the fact Turk had no idea about the shooting.

"I was a bit busy last night Vbear." JD said with a wink.

if JD had been paying more attention he would have noticed Dr Cox make his way towards them Bringing a finger to his lips signaling for Turk to be silent.

Jumping in surprise as JD felt a strong pair of arms wound around his waist he gasped at the sensation of being held in such an affectionate way. Dr Cox didnt even seem to notice the stares he was getting at he hugged his lover/boyfriend while helping him with his patient but if he had he would of seen not looks of disgust but looks of affection at the couples cuteness.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more _

AN: MY FIRST FIC ON JD/COX SO PLEASE BE NICE XOXO


End file.
